


LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT 2 一点点肉渣

by Alicews



Category: radiation house
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicews/pseuds/Alicews





	LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT 2 一点点肉渣

洗手间一个人也没有，唯织靠在最里边的隔板，一脸呆滞地解着小手，脑袋还是晕乎乎的，整个洗手间只听得到自己淅淅沥沥排尿的声音。

"砰"的一声，洗手间的门被谁大力推开，唯织探出半个头看到辻村跌跌撞撞地往里面走。

看起来比自己醉的还厉害。

辻村揉着额角一副有些不舒服的样子，唯织犹豫着在这种场合偶遇要不要打个招呼什么的，下一秒就感觉被宽阔的身躯从后面抱住了。唯织惊的往前一晃，连排尿都停止了。

"那个……辻村医生？"尴尬地开口，不知道该说什么。

一股好闻的古龙水味窜进唯织的鼻子，湿热的吐息合着酒气扫过光洁的脖颈和耳后。唯织难耐的偏头，声音微微抖着

"辻村医生、你…没事吗、"

唯织伸手轻拍了下辻村绕在自己脖子的胳膊，试图挣脱这位高个子的准情敌。

“呃…嗯……”

辻村含糊地应了一声，完全不为所动，继续扒在唯织身上。有弹性的胸肌顶着怀里人的背部，清瘦的肩胛骨格外突出，软肉与骨头碾磨在一起的触感让唯织脸上莫名燥热起来。下身还没释放完的小兄弟可怜的垂着，唯织望向天花板委屈地直撇嘴，默默抖了抖手里的物什，把裤链拉好准备扶着辻村到洗手台清醒一下。往后刚转了半边，身上的人就像没了支撑一样往下滑，唯织眼疾手快地一把搂住了后背，对方的头却磕在了自己的肩膀上。

"啊！抱歉！"唯织冲着左肩上的后脑勺道歉。只感觉到辻村的脸颊往锁骨上蠕动，突然一阵刺痛袭击。牙齿咬在骨头上，反复啜吸。舌尖随之轻轻滑过锁骨的凹陷处，来回顶压舔弄。唯织被舔的直打颤，想推开在自己脖子前埋首的醉汉，拼命往后仰去，退着步子被抵到了洗手台旁边的墙壁。唯织气息不稳地摸索着水龙头，转了半天，终于拧开冷水阀，接了一手就往辻村的后衣领里灌去。

"…唔、！"辻村一个激零抬起了头，放开正啃咬的细瘦身躯，迷惑地摸向被打湿了些许的后背，眨眨眼好像清醒了一些。唯织趁隙拉好刚刚被扯开的领口，小臂并在胸前护着，试探地问道

"辻村医生、你还好吗…"

"啊、…抱歉，我想我是醉的不轻"，辻村扶着额头看起来还有些懵。唯织滴溜溜转着眼睛，决定当作什么也没发生，悄悄往外挪着

"那…我先回去了，再见…"

"嗯，路上小心"

唯织告别完便一溜烟的跑出来了洗手间。

辻村取了一块毛巾打湿，对着镜子擦试热度还没降下的脸颊，嘴角勾起微妙的笑意。


End file.
